peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda OoT HACKED - (REDEADS?!)
After playing Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition, PBG checked out the Ocarina of Time Chaos Edition. Synopsis PBG is playing another Chaos Edition game, made by the same guy who made the Super Mario 64 Chaos edition. The creator isn't a big Zelda fan, so it isn't going to be as good as Super Mario 64. PBG has no idea what to expect. This won't become a series, but it is worth checking out. PBG can hear an electric noise. PBG finds Link's hand weird in the cutscene. PBG has seen the title screen so many times, including glitched up in his video. Link isn't even there! He's being electrocuted off screen! There is a weird Triforce transition. Link is being electrocuted. It stops, and Link has something wrong with his legs. There is a blue cucco in his inventory for some reason. PBG wants to at least beat the Great Deku Tree as the camera freaks out. PBG finds himself walking backwards. The game is now upside down! PBG takes advantage of the game being normal again. PBG gets stuck in the tunnel. The game suddenly goes to night time! PBG can't move! PBG restarts, and has to watch the intro. Link becomes flat like a piece of paper! The camera freaks out, and PBG can barely look at it! Progress is finally made, as he gets to where the sword is. He somehow makes it to the chest, and gets the sword. Link is lying on the ground, and is squashed as he gets hit by the rock. He finally gets the sword. PBG makes a joke about Link being electrocuted. PBG pauses the game, and the game crashes. PBG can't get the sword, so he decides to steal rupees. Link floats and runs around. PBG has light arrows, and the blue cucoo! Link falls through the ground and vanishes! Link respawns. PBG was worried he wouldn't. The camera continues to freak out, and an arwing appears, and starts shooting at Link! PBG gets stuck in the tunnel again! PBG doesn't know how he will equip the sword if pausing freezes the game. Link is tiny, yet he can pick up the rocks. Paper Link can't climb. Link gets a green rupee, and the text becomes unstable. The screen goes red, and Link can move around again. PBG decides to fast forward to see if it works. Link falls off the bridge and floats to the ground. Link goes to the shop. He doesn't have enough rupees and leaves. Link is walking backwards again. Link can no longer enter the tunnel, but at least Link can back out now. He gets stuck again. PBG randomly changes between areas. PBG wants to at least buy a shield. The camera goes upside down again. Link's outfit changes to pink! The game likes to electrocute Link! PBG can hear redeads. PBG finds one! The know-it-all kid turned into a re-dead! Link gets killed by the re-dead! There is still a re-dead there! PBG continues to try to get into the tunnel. He gets stuck again and gives up. Category:One-offs Category:Videos